Conventional products of aerosol for an injection have been administered only through processes by injecting aerosol onto the very site for an application directly and then rubbing with hands or by injecting on a palm in some amount and then rubbing onto the site for an application. Especially, in case that sorts of hair tonic are tried to be applied to hair skin, they are concentrated to be injected on certain site of the head skin directly and then, arranged by using tools such as comb, brush or the like, or utilized by beating head skin and so on. At this moment, the hair tonics are comprised of effective components that have an effect upon a prevention of hair loss and so on by promoting blood circulation in head skin. As illustrated above, the aerosol products of hair tonic including a typical spout have some disadvantages that they cause pains on head skin while beating head skin directly and injure the head skin, since the spout for spraying aerosol including hair tonic is composed of hard plastic. In addition, there are other problems that on account of these pains and injuries, users are inclined to escape a direct use for head skin with rubbing, which makes a massage effect upon head skin not expected. However, especially like a case that a hair tonic is applied, the loss of hair is prevented effectively by exploiting its effective components through a massage effect and the massage effect can improve the blood circulation of head skin directly. Unfortunately, the aerosol products of hair tonic including conventional spouts are not expected to have such a massage effect upon head skin, since hard spouts are applied.